Tiredness And Sexy girl
by jennjenn15
Summary: when ally's dad goes to another convention leaving ally with austin...will their feelings be revealed? or will they just stay as friends? i stink at summaries... :(
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first story so don't be too harsh...i don't own Austin and Ally review if you liked it and i hope you do byeeee.**

* * *

It was a normal day in sonic boom,Ally was writing in her book since there weren't any costumers

...ally looked up just as Austin walked looked horrible he was pale,he looked weak,  
he had bags under his eyes and his hair was messier than usual,he was wearing gray sweat pants,a white  
shirt and Adidas sandals(1) with white socks.

"Austin are you OK? you don't so look good"ally said with a worried tone.

"no...i'm sleepy...i did't sleep at all"Austin said and yawned.

"why don't you go rest up in the practice room"ally said while pointing to the practice room's  
door.

"i would but only if you go with me"Austin said.

"why?"ally said

"so you can sing me a lullaby song"Austin said.

"Austin you know i have to watch the store since my dad is in another of his conventions"ally said while looking  
at Austin's sad face.

"pwease ally for me"Austin said in a baby tone while doing his fameous puppy dog eyes that ally couldn't  
resist.

"ok"ally said defeated.

ally walked to the door turn the open sign to close and locked the doors.

they walked up to the practice room,austin closed the door and ally went to the closet to get austin a blanket,  
ally fixed the pillows and than told austin to lay down,austin did what was told,he closed his eyes for a second  
and ally covered austin with a spongebob blanket(2).

"alls sing for me please"austin said and yawned.

"ok ...ummmm wait let me think"ally said while she thought of a she had the song she started to sing and when she  
was half way done austin fell asleep.

ALLY'S PVO

'he looks so cute when he's sleeping'i thought out of no where 'wait did i just say that' she thought againg but this time she was confused 'maybe it was the heat of a momment or something'she thought again.

'well since there aren't any costumers i'm just gonna take a nap with austin'she cuddled close to austin and  
covered herself with the blanket...she looked at austin and kissed his forehead,then she drifted off to sleep.

3 hours passed it was now 3:00 p.m. and austin and ally were still sleeping.

AUSTIN'S PVO

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times,only to be see the most beautiful girl ever with her head on my chest she looked so peacefull,i didnt wanna wake her up so i just layed there staring at her beautiful face 'ok i admit it i'm in love with my best friend so what'austin thought.

'i'm just gonna sleep some more cause i don't wanna wake her up'austin thought looking at his love's face,he pecked her forehead and fell asleep again.

NO ONE'S PVO

an hour passed and ally's phone started ringing,austin and ally jumped a little and ally went to pick up her phone,austin was just staring at her.

ALLY'S PVO

i was having a weird dream of me and austin dating but instead of being disscused by that i was actually enjoying it we were  
hugging,laughing,we went on dates and all and then my phone rang when we were about to my phone rang and austin and i jumped a little cause it caught us off guard.

i went over to my phone and picked it up,it was my dad let's see what he wants.

"hello dad?"ally said.

"hi sweety i'm sorry if i'm bodering it's just that i'm not gonna be home for a week so i was wondering if you had the keys to the house with you?"lester said.

"what! dad you know i lost my keys like a week ago where am i supposed to go?"ally said worried.

"maybe you can stay with trish"lester said.

"dad trish and her family went to mexico for a month to visit her family"ally said.

"ummm idk sweety maybe you can stay with austin?"lester said.

"idk let me ask him i'll call you back"ally said.

"austin you think i could stay with you for a week?"ally said.

"sure but my parents aren't gonna be there,they're with my aunt"austin responded.

"thanks and it's ok"ally said happyness filling her voice.

ally called her dad back..."dad austin said yes","ok","sure","thanks","bye love you dad".

AUSTIN'S PVO

yes i'm gonna be with the love of my life for a whole week that's just the best thing i wanna go home already,so  
let me ask her if she wants to leave now so we can have a movie marathon since its just 4:25.

"hey ally do you wanna go now so we can have a movie marathon?"i asked with hope in my voice.

"sure let me get my bag"ally said.

"ok"i said.

"let's go"she said.

"yes my lady"i said trying to copy an accent that i heard somewhere but failed,this caused ally to laugh.

10 minutes later we were in my house,i opened the door and we went sat on the couch.

"so what movie do you wanna watch?"i asked ally.

"idk how about the princess diaries 1(3)"she said and i nodded and went over to put dvd in the dvd payer(4) so we can watch the i went to the kitchen and made a lot of popcorn,then i went back to the living movie started and ally  
and i laughed so hard when emilia(5) was trying to put on her stockings so that she could please her movie  
ended in 2 hours with 30 minutes it was now 6:50,ally and i looked at each other when emilia and michael(6) kissed at the end of the movie,i kind of blushed because of that.

ALLY'S PVO

when emilia and michael kissed for some reason i looked at austin and he looked at me...and then i think he blushed i'm not really sure but i think i saw that his cheeks had a shade of pink.

well its austin's turn to pick a movie.

"austin what do you wanna watch now i asked while taking out the dvd and looking threw some channels,his eyes widened when he saw that Wreck-It Ralph(6) was i love the trailer i hope he chooses this one.

AUSTIN'S PVO

My eyes widened as i saw that wreck-it ralph was on. i wanted to watch that movie with ally but when i was gonna ask her dallas came to sonic boom and he asked ally to watch paranormal activity 4(7) with him huge mistake,ally always falls asleep when we watch a scary movie,and that day i was spying on them cause i didn't want him to kiss her but thank god his phone rang and he had to leave,then ally texted me to come and watch it with her so i did and then i took her home and we hugged.

"hey ally what do you say if we watch this?"i said hoping she said yes.

"sure"she said.

'yes'i mentally thought.

NO ONE'S PVO

the movie ended at 7:12.

ALLY'S PVO

the movie was great!.my stomache growled and austin looked at me.

"are you hungry alls?"he asked in a sweet voice.

"yea i kind of am i didn't get to eat breakfast"i responded.

"ok than let's make dinner for us"austin said.

'he's so cute and nice'i thought,'wait up why am i still thinking like this!'i thought again.'ok i just got to stop cause  
first i started to get a little nervous around him,my palms got sweaty,my stomache feels funny,and i started to say this  
things about him'i thought.

NO ONE'S PVO

austin and ally went to the kitchen and started to make smashed potatoes with melted cheese on top of it(8),and some iced tea,it's 8:15 now.

'it's so good'austin and ally 20 minutes they were done eating,and austin had suggested to watch another movie  
which was radio rebel(9) the movie ended at 9:45 and ally yawned and austin looked at her and smiled.

AUSTIN'S PVO

after radio rebel ended ally yawned and i looked over to her.

"you wanna go to sleep ally?"i asked her.

"yes please"she answered.

'she looks so cute when she's tired'i thought.

"ok then let's go"i said.

"ok"she said.

i took her to our guest room but she looked kind of sad.

"what's wrong alls?"i asked.

"austin could i maybe...just maybe sleep with you in your room please?"asked with hope in her voice.

'omg she just asked me that!'i thought.

"sure alls"i said trying to keep it cool.

"thanks austin"she said.

"no problem alls"i said with a smile on my face.

ALLY'S PVO

i know you're probably wondering why i asked austin if i could sleep with him...well it's just that i got to the  
conclusion that i may have feelings for austin so i got to make sure that im right!.but then something hit me i forgot that i don't have pjs!.

"oh no austin i don't have my pjs with me!"i said super loud if i may add.

"ummm i don't know but maybe you can wear one of my shirts and a pair of boxers to sleep with,and tomorrow we can go to the mall and get you some clothes"austin said awwww he's just so sweet.

"sure i you don't mind"i said.

"course not alls,let's go to my closet"he said.

"ok and thanks"i said.

"no problem alls"austin said with a smile.

NO ONE'S PVO

they went to austin's closet and got ally his favorite shirt that was a superman(10)one and his favorite red went  
to shower to austin's bathroom and austin went to the bathroom downstairs cause it had a shower and all.

AUSTIN'S PVO

i bet ally is gonna look cute in the clothes i picked for her,well who am i kidding she always looks beautiful with  
everything she wears but let me tell you a secret i have those clothes since i was 4 i just really want to see how she looks with them the pants are gonna look tight and the shirt will let her belly show oh yes i can't wait to see her.

ALLY'S PVO

why did austin picked this!?the shirt it's so tight that it lets my belly show and my boobs look bigger than usual and the boxers are tight and they make my butt look huge but i must say i have the cake,and i must admit i look sexy,i'm not taking this off cause i wanna see what face austin is gonna have when he sees me...i didn't come out till he came into the room an than i waited 3 more minutes.i came out and austin stared at me blushing and with a surprised face.

AUSTIN'S PVO

omg ally looks so sexy...i started to blush but something bad happened that i thought would never happen...

I GOT A BONER!

* * *

(1)i** don't own adidas i just have a pair and i love them**

****(2)**i don't own spongebob or blankets i just love spongebob **

****(3)**i love that movie it reminds me when i was a little girl**

****(4)**i don't own those i just wrote it cause idk i just wrote it ...awkward**

****(5)**love that part is hilarious and joe was all like are you okay in there princess**

****(6)**that was the ending...they kissed and it was sooo cute i almost cried...ok i did but just for som 20 minutes**

****(7)**o.O almost peed my pants when i saw it...u know not the movie i mean the trailer **

****(8)***.* love that its sooooo good**

****(9)**love that movie cause of atticus 3 **

****(10)**love those shirts they're so cute my baby cousin has one 3**

**well jenn out review if you liked it...**


	2. Chapter 2

Previosly on tiredness and sexy girl

omg ally looks so sexy...i started to blush but something bad happened that i thought would never happen...

I GOT A BONER!

ALLY'S PVO

after i walked out austin looked at me and he was blushing...but something caught my eye he had a BONER! i never realized that austin had a big one till oh ally say something or else he will now you were staring at him.

"ummmm austin what's happening down there?"i asked trying to keep it cool.

"oh...i want a pony!"he said out of nowhere.

"ok..."i said...awkward.

"ok.."he said and the big boner was finally going down.

"how bout we just go to bed"i said trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"ok"he said looking at my boobs.

"ummmm austin my face is here not there"i said pointing at my face and then my boobs.

"sorry..."he said blushing again.

"it's ok"i said. 'i'm gonna enjoy it while i'm here' i thought

"ummm lets go to bed"he said still blushing.

"ok"i said and then he turned the lights off.

"ally you look beautiful"he said really low that i almost couldn't hear him.

"ummmmm thanks...ur boner looked cute too"i said...wtf why am i talking about his boner!?

"ummmm thanks"he said shyly.

"no problem"i replied.

AUSTIN'S PVO

gosh that was so embarassing,bad di** why did you stand up...now things are gonna be awkward between me and ally...ok i'm not blaming you di** it was also my fault for picking that for her...well atleast i know that she likes you di**...why am i talking to my dick?i'm loosing my mind.i'm just gonna sleep.

NO ONES PVO

6 minutes later austin fell asleep but ally was still awake...she turned around just to see that the blanket had a big bump so she being curious and all pull the blanket,touched the bump,and then used her phone to get some light can you guess what the bump was?

ALLY'S PVO

6 minutes later after we went to bed austin had fallen asleep great thing is that he doesn't snore i just turned around and saw a big bump on the blanket so i pulled the blanket off,touched the bump and then got my phone so that i could get some light...it was a mistake touching the bump...turns out it was austins' di**...awkward luckly he is a heavy sleeper and he didn't notice...i'm just going to bed...

NO ONE'S PVO

7 minutes later ally had fallen asleep but austin was awake...

AUSTIN'S PVO

you know that people say it's a good thing if you don't snore well it is cause i was sleeping for some minutes but i woke up when ally turned around it's just that i left my eyes closed cause i was pretending to be asleep but then ally pulled the blanket off me cause she saw a bump and then she touched the bump whick happened to be my di** i did my hardest not to scream cause i got hyper...you are probably wondering why my di** was up again...i was thinking of ally and how she looked with the clothes i picked her...i just couldn't help it...don't judge me i'm a teenage guy and my hormones make me do things and think things...i think she thinks i'm asleep...okayy...i'm just going to sleep but for real now...

NO one's pvo

it was now 10 a.m. and ally had just woken up...but austin was still sleeping...

ALLY'S PVO

it was 10 a.m. and i had just woken up but austin was still sleeping and he looked so cute so i got off the bed slowly,went to austins closet and picked a yellow shirt that was like the superman one except that it's not that tight but it makes my belly show,i also picked some white boxers that had little yellow duckies,i also took the towel i used yesterday,luckly for me i always have bras panties in my bag in just in case so i had 3 panties in my bag i picked the white ones and i picked a matching bra then i turned the water on and made it so-so then i got in the shower and used austin's strawberry shortcake(1) soap...why would he have this he said he didn't like strawberry shortcake stuff and i got proof that it's his it says austin in the front...okay...after i took a shower i changed into my outfit i looked like yesterday but a little less sexy...i brushed my teeht with the toothbrush i used yesterday it was 10:35 when i finished. i was gonna put make up on but i decided not to cause i dont wanna go to the mall i wanna stay with austin i need to know if i have feelings for him...i went to the kitchen to make breakfast... 15 minutes later i was done.i made austin 10 pancakes and i made myself 2 pancakes 1 egg and some bakon after it took me 5 minutes to set up i was done setting up it was 10:50 and i went up stairs to get austin but when i walked in he was putting his shirt on...i just stared at his body he i just so hot...ok i just went from thinking he was cute to thinking he was hot what is wrong with me? he turned around and looked at me and guess what! he was blushing again but this time i was too and guess what again! HE HAD A BONER AGAING but this time he put his hands on top of the boner a calmed the di** down...

"austin breakfast is down stairs i made pancakes"i said trying to cover the akwardness.

"ok"he said with awkwardness in his voice, he went down stairs quickly since there where pancakes,but there was a movie under austin"s table so i went to get it to see it later i used my phone for light and when i went in there i saw letters so i read it it said I LOVE YOU ALLY D. and it was austin's handwriting i got up and looked confused for a second...

"you read it didn't you?"austin asked.

"y-yes"i said replied shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on tiredness and sexy girl

"you read it didn't you?"austin asked.

"y-yes"i said replied shocked.

* * *

ALLY'S PVO

And then it hit me...

"look ally i know you don't feel the same way but i love you and-"i cut him off by kissing him...it took him a minute to process what was happening but then he started to kiss back...he had his hands on my hips and my hands were playing with his hair...we kissed for about 3 minutes(1) and then we pulled away.

"i love you too austin.."i said really happy about it.

"well then theres something that i need to do...allyson marie dawson(2) will you be my girlfriend?"he said in a british accent which he failed copying.

"i would love too austin monica moon(3)"i said and he blushed when i said his middle name.

"well ok then theres something else i need to do"he said.

"what?"i asked confused.

"well pancakes can't eat themselves"he said while looking worried about that.

"you are one pancake lover"i said teasing him.

"yes and there are pickles down he said that i ran down stairs to the kitchen and ate 5 pickles and then my breakfast and it was now 11:30 a.m.

AUSTIN'S PVO

this is the best day ever i mean fisrt ally kissed me,and then like 5 minutes later she's my girlfriend i'm just so happy i wish that she didnt have to go...but it's just the beginning of summer and every summer her dad travels atleast 5 or 6 times so since this is the first maybe she can come and be with me all the other times...

"hey austin?"ally said.

"yeah?"i said.

"here"she said.

"what?-"i asked confuse but she cut me off by kissing me again but this time it was so passionate that something happened...

di** not again go down bad di** bad bad di**

ally pulled away when she felt my di** touching her

"ummmmmm austin can you not touch me with your di**?"she asked...well ally...

"wait so you can touch my di** but my di** can't touch you?"i asked in a way that it teased ally.

"wh-whatt? you were awake?"she said with her eyes big and wide.

"yeap but let me tell you it felt weird and awkward and i did my best not to scream"i said trying not to blush.

"yeap but its..."ally said.

"it's?"i said.

"i'm not telling you first you'll have to catch me!"she said and then ran away to the basemant since it's big and all.

i also ran to the basement cause i wanted to show her this thing i made for her.

ALLY'S PVO

i didn't wanna tell austin that his dick was soft but this i got question in my mind and it's are austin's di** hair blonde too? (4)idk but i wanna know...

'oh no he's coming'i tought while i hid behind some boxes.

"ally where are you me and di** miss you"austin said while looking then turned the middle light on...and my shadow betrayed me austin found me and carried me while spining me and we were just laughing(5)but then he put me down.

"ok you found me"i said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"ok but i need to show you something"he said as he took my hand and led me to a room.

"hope you not gonna rape me"i said and then we laughed again.

"nope ally i'm not like that.

then he took a key out of this flower base that had fake flowers and opened the closet,he then turned the light on and i saw the most beautiful thing that annyone has ever done for me or in my honor.

"austin this is beautiful...thank you nobody has ever done something like that in my honor"i said trying not to cry.i just kept looking at the 1000000000 or so pictures of my self on the walls then then rose pedals in the floor and the candels on the shelves,then the little instruments and heart figures made of gold,and the letters in the middle of the main wall that said I LOVE YOU ALLY(6)...i couldn't help it so i just started crying and he just looked worried.

"ally what's wrong?"austin asked worried.

"nothing it's just its the best thing any one has ever did for me and i just can't help it"i said still crying.

"awwww my little alls i would take a bullet for you without hesitaring i love you alls"he said just as sweet as always.

"awww austin you are so sweet i love you too"i said and i kissed kiss got a little rough and he has basically eating me the kiss was loving,romantic,wanting and rough i can't even call it a kiss now we were making out and we made out for about 6 minutes and then we went up stairs...

"austin you wanna write a song?"i asked him.

"yea lets go to the music room"he said happy.

we walked to the music room...

"wowwwwwwwwwwww austin you must have like 20 diferent instruments in here"i said and then i saw the piano and i ran to it like a little.

"yeah there are 14"he said with passion in his voice..

i looked around and i saw a picture of austin and a girl i haven't seen in my life...

"austin who is this?"i asked a little angry and he just backed off...

* * *

(1)they kissed yayy!

(2)ally's full name

(3)austin's full name

(4)it sounds creepy but i wanna know so bad

(5)that actually happened to me i was sick and i didn't feel good and my second boy best friend(sbbf) did that to me and i actually felt better.

(6)that is so romantic i wish a boy would do that for me but here where i live boys are idiots and if they like you they fap in your like wtf stop being nasty.

**also i got a test on tuesday so i'm not updating till tuesday like till 7 cause it only takes me like 2 or 3 hours to write something it depends byeeee**

**jenn out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys jenn here and ummmm i just wanna thank all of my Reviewers cause i wasn't really gonna keep updating if people didn't review it's just that my big brother dared me to post this so i did and i got views and reviews right now i got like 1874 views i guess and i think that's a lot for my first story also i got 8 followers,11 favorites,13 reviews and now everytime i look at that i feel really special... :) and i also wanna say sorry for all of the mistakes i make typing it's just that i type fast so i can do some more stuff you know :) like finish writing a chapter of my babysitter's a vampire story i'm working on :)**

* * *

previosly on tiredness and sexy girl

i looked around and i saw a picture of austin and a girl i haven't seen in my life...

"austin who is this?"i asked a little angry and he just backed off...

AUSTIN'S PVO

uh-oh that girl in the picture was my best friend and ex-girlfriend and i don't know how ally's gonna take it...

"austin monica moon i'm talking to you so please answer"ally said really calmed.

"ummmmmmm ok i hate lying so i'm just gonna say it...she was my best friend in 4th grade and she was also my first...girlfriend"i said.

"oh"she said as she clenched her fist.

"but-but-but we didn't kiss back then you were my first kiss alls"i said really quick and it was true ally was my first kiss.

"i was?"she asked shocked..."i mean look at you you're hot austin so how can i be your first kiss?"she asked shocked again.

"yea you were and it's just that i always thought that i wasn't gonna fall in love with anyone else after she broke up with me but turns out i was wrong...i fell in love with the most amazing,talented,beautiful,smart and adorable girl ever... you alls"i said looking serious and then blushed.

"awwww austin thats so sweet thanks and i'm sorry for getting jealous and...you were my first kiss also"she said.

"it's ok allsand i'm glad i am"i said.

ALLY'S PVO

i got jealous for no reason and now i feel bad...but i feel bad that she broke up with him she doesn't know what she missed...i only got 4 more days here ughhh i don't wanna go home i wanna stay with austin...but my dad always goes to a lot of trips in summer so i'll stay with austin and we can spend a lot of time together...

"ally!"austin yelled.

"what?"i said snappping out of my trance.

"i said do you wanna go out?"he said.

"sure but can we go shopping first? since its just 4 and then we can go out"i asked.

"sure alls"he said.

we changed and went to the mall...we arrived at 4:50 and went shopping right were all good till dallas came and kissed my cheek and gave me his number...austin was so furious he was about to punch his face till poor dallas cries for his mommy...

"im just gonna go kill him"austin said with his fist up walking to dalla's direction.

"austin no just let me handle this please"i said thinking of a plan.

"ok i got it"i said with a plan.

we went over to dallas and i winked at him...austin clenched his fist...i wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"HAHA you are never gonna get my number i'm with austin now so bye"dallas's read out loud.

"yea dallas buh-bye"austin said really hot if i may say so.

"well then thats what i get for messing with little bitches and their stupid boyfriends"dallas said well now i'm super mad and austin is furious.

"excuse me"austin and i said at the same time.

then austin did something...and it was awesome...

* * *

**jenn here sorry for the short chapter it's just that my boy best friend is in love with my best friend and he wants to "use" me to forget about her and i'm really hurting...we had a fight today and it's a miracle i haven't cried cause he was like a brother to me and now ughhh hate boys like that...i may or may not update soon idk i just don't feel like it i feel sad cause about that and i'm writing a song about what i feel and i think it's coming along so when i'm done ima sing it to him so he knows that he hurt me like i hate when guys play with girls...ughhhh bye...**

**jenn out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys jenn here and i just wanna say thanks again cause of being nice to me cause yesterday was hard for me but w.e...sorry if there are any mistakes...**

* * *

"well then thats what i get for messing with little bitches and their stupid boyfriends"dallas said well now i'm super mad and austin is furious.

"excuse me"austin and i said at the same time.

then austin did something...and it was awesome...

AUSTIN'S PVO

i was so mad at dallas and it wasn't cause he called me stupid it's cause he called ally a bitch and nobody messes with my ally cat...now he is getting it...

i grabbed dallas's neck and punched him 5 times,then i dodge cause he was gonna punch me and i held his fist and twisted his hand then kicked him where the light does not shine(1)after he made a constipated face i gave him my best punch and he went flying to a table and he's face landed on a cake a girl was eating and he had soda on his pants and it looked like he peed himself and everyone was laughing at him!he was so embarrased that he went to hide in the bathroom but before he got there two boys tripped him and their girlfriends slapped him and ally did the same.

"woowww austin that was awesome"ally said amazed.

"thats what happens when people mess with my girlfriend"i said.

"well that deserves a price"ally said.

"ok let's get some smooching going"i said leaning in but sh put her index finger on my lips.

"austin not here and i was actually gonna say lets finish shopping and when we get home i can make you all the pancakes you want"ally said.

"ohhh ok"i said blushing.

we shopped for 10 more minutes and we went home..i don't want ally to know where were going but ima have to tell her so she can dress perfectly for the date.

"hey ally wear what you always wear for the date"i said

"ohh austin tell me where we're going please"ally said.

"nope its a surprise"i said.

"i hate surprises"she said.

"i now but is gonna be worth it"i said.

"ok"she said.

ALLY'S PVO

i hate surprises i know he won't tell me no matter what but i can wait right.

"austin how about we watch something for a while since its 5:45"i said.

"sure how about we watch a show now cause i don't really wanna watch a movie"he said.

i was looking threw some channels and his eyes went wide when he saw that strawberry shortcake was took the controller and looked at me.

"well would you look at that theres nothing better on tv so we might as well watch this"he said and started singing along the theme song and i just stared at him for a long long i laugh really hard and he blushed.

"you know if you like the show you just got to say it not be like theres nothing better on tv we might as well watch this and then sing the entire theme song...also i used your strawberry shortcake soap"i said mocking him and laughing again.a few minutes he joined me with the laughing.

"yea i love this show"he said blushing.

"awwwww thats so cute"i said.

"it is cause i thought it was weird for a 16 year old(2) boy to like this show"he said.

"its not weird"i said.

we watched a thanksgiving commercial.

"hey ally we should celebrate thanks giving toguether you know just you,your parents,my parents and me"he said.

"yea and then we'll tell them were dating"i said.

"yea"he said.

we looked at the time and it was 6:30 and the sun was going down at 7:35 so we decided to change.

AUSTIN'S PVO

i'm taking ally to my secret place to watch the sun set and then were going to the movies and then we're going to take a romantic walk on the park under the moon lights it's gonna be perfect.35 minutes later we were done and the sun wasn't down yet so i grabbed our jackets and put hers on and then mine.

we walked for 10 minutes till we got to my secret place which was by a mountain near my house and we sat on the bench i made  
we looked at the sky an the sun was going down it was so cute the colors were purple orange yellow red and then it got dark ally was looking wide amazed then i took ally's hand and we went to the theater we entered the screening room but it smelled like puke so we went to get ice cream better i order a cookie doug ice cream and she ordered the frutty mint swirl(3) then we walked threw the park and kissed a lot ...when we saw the swims we ran to them and she sat on one and i pushed her it was awesome...10 minutes later we saw an elderly couple cuddling and ally and i just looked at each other like saying thats how i want us to be...20 minutes after walking threw the park we went home but something happened to ally...

* * *

**(1)my friend did all of that to this little jerky pants cause he was like Dominicans are idiots and they ugly and this and that...and my friend being Dominican and all did all of that...and i was there just looking i didn't do anything cause i'm Dominican too and i'm really proud of that of it hurt my feelings when people say bad stuff about us...**

**(2)in my story austin and ally are 16 already,dez is 17 and trish is still 15.**

**(3)they're favorite ice cream! ^.^ and also the date its so cute ...that happened to me with 2 boys and my girl best friend forever we were like woooowwwwww...**

**Ok so today my main boy best friend/third trust(Ronaldo) told me not to care about what kane did and he also told me to sit next to him so i did he's soooo sweet and i just wanna say that i'll be updating tomorrow cause i'm my little weird/stupid/happy/emotional self again thanks to all ronaldo told me 3 and also cause it's gonna be thanks giving for all of us ...and austin and ally well bye**

**Jenn out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i know it's been a while since i last updated and this chapter is a little boring well in the end its good and you'll see why...sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

previously on tiredness and sexy girl

we walked for 10 minutes till we got to my secret place which was by a mountain near my house and we sat on the bench i made  
we looked at the sky an the sun was going down it was so cute the colors were purple orange yellow red and then it got dark ally was looking wide amazed then i took ally's hand and we went to the theater we entered the screening room but it smelled like puke so we went to get ice cream better i order a cookie doug ice cream and she ordered the frutty mint swirl(3) then we walked threw the park and kissed a lot ...when we saw the swims we ran to them and she sat on one and i pushed her it was awesome...10 minutes later we saw an elderly couple cuddling and ally and i just looked at each other like saying thats how i want us to be...20 minutes after walking threw the park we went home but something happened to ally...

* * *

Ally tripped while going on the stairs to austin's austin caught her before her head hit the floor.

ALLY'S PVO (short pvo)

"are you ok ally-gator?"austin asked worried.

"yes austin don't worry it's just that with all that walking i got really tired"i mumble and went to his i got to his room i just got my new pjs and went to the bathroom to change...5 minutes later i came out and went folded my clothes,after that i laid on the bed,2 minutes later austin came in and kissed my forehead and then went to the bathroom.i just laid there thinking about the most amazing boyfriend ever and that amazing date we had,but since i was really really tired i fell asleep 2 minutes after.

AUSTIN'S pOV (short pvo)

i'm gonna believe ally for now cause it's true we walked alot,and i'm also tired so i'm not gonna argue with her...i got to admit that was the most romantic date ever i mean i never took anyone to that mountain i discovered it 2 years ago after having an argument with my parents i just wanted to walk a little to clear my mind and then i just found the mountain...6 minutes later i got out of the bathroom,just wearing my favorite blue boxers...i laid on the bed and kissed ally's forehead again checked the time...it was 8:55...so i drifted off to sleep.

NO ONE'S POV

it was a really hot night and austin was just turning and tossing in the bed,cause he was trying to find a cold side to sleep better but he couldn't find one so he just laid there for a while,ally was just sleeping so he didn't move anymore so he wouldn't wake her was already 9 a.m. and ally heard birdies singing so he got up quickly.

ALLY'S POV

I heard birds singing so i quickly got up and looked over at austin just to see he was sleeping so i went to the kitchen,and made 4 fried eggs,some bacon,2 pancakes for me and 5 for austin and some orange juice.i ate my breakfast quickly and put austin's on a tray...i opened the door to reveal a naked austin...

"omg"i said shocked staring at his body and his di**,but then looked away when i saw him blushing and covering his di**,but there is a good thing about this and it's that the tray didn't fall out of my hands.

'WOWWWW AUSTIN'S DI** IS BIG,I WANT AUSTIN NOW!'i thought still looking at his body.

AUSTIN'S POV

i woke up 5 minutes after ally went downstairs so i decided to take a shower,10 minutes later i was done taking a shower so i was about to change but i forgot my boxers...i opened the bathroom door really quick and looked around the room,no sight of ally...i ran to my dresser and got purple boxers but then i heard an omg coming from behind me so i turned around,ally was there with wide eyes and a tray on her hands!i stared at her for some seconds and then i realized ally was staring at my di** so i quickly covered it blushing at the same time.

"um-i-umm-bathroom-boxers-you-di**-got-change-bye"i stuttered,i was about to go inside the bathroom but ally held my arm and kissed me hardly but passionate,she touched my chest and touched where the light does not shine(1) it felt good but weird...after that i took her shirt off,got a condom and everything got a little heated...

* * *

**(1)ravi from jessie said that...**

**well guys i'm sorry again but i didn't update cause i had a bad week look first i had a fight with kane,then my computer stopped working,then i had a fight with my best friend forever,then they changed Ronaldo's lunch period which was the only class we had together now i only see him in the hallways and i just go up to him and give him a quick hug,then i had another fight with my best friend forever...but then it got a little better cause i sang the song to kane and he was crying and telling me he was sorry and i forgave him,then my computer started working yesterday,my bff said sorry so we talked again,ronaldo finally confesed his feelings for me and he's gonna tell me something on monday and i know he's gonna ask me out and ima say yes cause i have had a huge crush on him for like 3 months!and then when i see him in the hallways i'm just gonna give him a quick peck on the lips and go to my class quickly and we're gonna meet in the park,the library or mcdonalds when we can you know to make it work,my best friend said that i was bitchy but w.e. it hurts,but at least i'm not the one who had her first tongue kiss when she was 7 and all and i'm not the one who ignores our friends when she is talking to other people like wtf...but like i said w.e. bad for her i got like 10 more friends who want to be best friends with jennifer r. ughhhh bye now ima try to update soon...kisses**

**Jenn out! =] i missed doing that!...**


	7. note

**omg you guys i am soooooo sorry really, i was grounded for a month cause i called my english teacher an ass licking ball sack mother fucking cock bitch but thats what she gets for saying this is english class not spanish like its not my fault i wanted to speak my language im soooo pissed and im gonna update tomorrow at 3 cause its half day in school and im just happy i got my tablet back and my other electric things like ughh im happy but sad cause my phone stopped working the only apple thing i had left and my laptop ha this big virus im sooo happy to be back like yayy! btw i now ronaldo's gf lol we already have a month 12/08/12 my god i bet i looked stupid when he kissed me cause i wasnt specting it and my eyes were just open like damn and he is sooooo jealous of kane,jose,jonathan,luis,and simon all of my guy best friends i just love them all they're always there for me when i need them sooo yeaaa ima update later...byeee**

**Jenn out! lol missed doing this :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm sorry i didn't update but i had a reason and its its all the way down this page...you can read now...**

* * *

****Austin's pov

i cannot believe we just did that,i loved it!...i am now officially the luckiest and happiest boy...no..no man on earth...i can already imagine us as Mr. and Mrs. Moon and our kids...omg im soooo in love...

Ally's pov

austin and just did that...like omg i'm the happiest girl on earth...**(Lol try to read this like if she was talking like in the show)** well you know not the happiest cause they may be a happier girl or woman i don't know but you get me right ok i'll stop talking now...why is he looking at me like that? so i have something on my face ahaha see what i did there...aha Ally D. just showed you what she does ahaha score man i'm on fire today, i'm hilarious and i know it ahaha again score! i need to stop having thoughts to myself like this...

Austin's pov

i think ally is having a chat with herself awweeee even when she does that she's adorable,i think i know what we are gonna do today **(see that i just copied that from phineas and ferb) **first we are gonna take a shower together then we are gonna put pijamas on again,then we are gonna make snacks and then we are gonna have a movie and game marathon its gonna be like in movies,so romantic...ok did i just say that? aweeee cause of her im changing this is so cute!...

Both povs's **(lol im so crazy) **

both:we just took a shower together like in movies

Austin:it was nice even better then in movies-

ally:yea right you slipped and hit your butt in the tub

austin:what i did not i was just testing the tub to see if it was safe for you-

ally:and then you cried to see if it was safe for me?

austin:y-yes you know just testing and i wasn't crying-

ally:let me guess you were just washing your eyes with tears

austin:come on ally i was just doing a trick then

ally:but you said you were testing the tub

austin:then i was testing a tick in the tub!

ally:ok extreme magician

**end of both povs's for now ;)**

**-30 MINUTES LATER-LOL PEANUT FACE-:3-**

****ally's pov

****haha poor austin he fell and then tried to cover it with a lame excuse that was just so adorable awwwwwwweeeeeee love wait what is that oh oh its blood...

* * *

**guys i know this chapter is short is just that im kinda sad cause ronaldo and i broke up i still dont know why he was just like listen i think we should break up and im gonna tell you the reason later...i don't care anymore if he tells me to get back together ima sing him we are never ever getting back together of taylor swift and then ima curse him out dominican style lol even though im sad i cannot help but to smile and laugh and tell jokes well thats the ways i am...i think ima update on tuesday or wednesday cause i have that week off so yea ohhh and i just wanna say thanks for reviewing and reading my story it really makes me happy :D sorry for any mistakes i was using my brother's computer so i had to type this in 30 minutes so yeah byeee!**

**btw i dont remember when i read this or where it was but i know it was from a 12 year old girl and that she hasn't fallen in love and i just wanna say people love is sooo hard my first and only love i have ever had was this boy named jeffry he is dominican too i fell for him 2 years ago in 7th grade i was 11 and it was my first love but we had a big fight that continued for a year and something and we became friends again on summer but now we dont talk again i dont know why though...its weird but my point is love is hard like he was my first and only love ever and the bad thing is that he lives next to me so you know its awkward lol well *dramatic druming* boys and girls i give to you!**

**Jenn out!**

***dramatic clapping***

**thank you thank you its great to be back**


End file.
